Don't Screw It Up
by Hazeydream
Summary: Rodney confronts John about his secret relationship with Elizabeth. A buddy fic with some minor fluff.


Here's a wee fic while I attempt to write an essay (it's so not happening). This was inspired by a Scrubs episode where JD and Turk have a buddy moment so I thought I'd try that for this with John and Rodney.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Pairings: Liz/John, John/Rodney, Liz/Rodney

Season: Set it anywhere you like as long as it's after Letters from Pegasus.

Don't screw it up.

John Sheppard resisited the urge to roll his eyes as Rodney McKay prattled on about his latest Ancient device he had found. They were sitting in the recreation room watching the end credits from the first Indian Jones film and most people had gone to bed. The number had gradually whittled down from a dozen to just three – John, Rodney and Elizabeth Weir. John glanced at the woman beside him and saw her yawn. Noticing his stare she raised an eyebrow and John finally rolled his eyes. She smiled back and stole a glance at Rodney sitting on the pilot's other side. Seeing he was still staring off into space she looked back at John and bit her lip. The twinkle in her eyes was not missed by John and he grinned back. He knew exactly what she had in mind.

They had secretly being seeing each other for almost four months now and they were sure no one was none the wiser. It was clear Elizabeth wanted to have some fun tonight and John's heart began to race with anticipation.

Stretching out her arms dramatically Elizabeth yawned loudly so it attracted Rodney's attention.

"Oh, excuse me. I think I need my bed." She announced sleepily and stood up. "Sorry Rodney, the device sounds fascinating."

"Even though you don't have a clue what it is." John muttered quietly.

"I will eventually!" Rodney declared and looked up at Elizabeth. "Turning in early for once?"

Nodding Elizabeth donned an innocent expression. "Yeah, I think I'm just a bit frustrated today. I need to unwind so I'll go take a nice hot shower."

With her last remark John had to bite his tongue to stop from groaning at the thought and swallowed. "Well, have fun!"

Elizabeth smiled back. "I'm sure I will!" And with that last statement she spun on her heel and walked out crying "Goodnight!"

"Night." Both men mumbled and John began to stare at his watch. It had been decided that whenever they were going to meet up they would wait a minute after the first person had left. Of course John had discovered that a minute could be very long and often only waited thirty seconds before running to the meeting place.

Tapping his fingers impatiently John saw it was 45 seconds since Elizabeth had left and jumped up. "Well, think I'll turn in early too. So, goodnight!"

Before John could even leave he hard Rodney let out a irratated sigh and he reluctantly turned back. "What?"

"Do you really think I don't know?" He asked and he was met by a puzzled expression.

"Know what?"

"About you and Elizabeth."

Rodney's statement was followed by an awkward silence and John shrugged. "What are you talking about?"

"Please Major. Don't pretend that you two haven't been sleeping together for months now!" Rodney said as if he'd been insulted. When John was about to protest again the scientist held up his hand. "Don't deny it again unless you want me to go and ask Elizabeth personally!"

John closed his mouth and looked away knowing he had just admitted it. "How did you find out?" He asked returning his gaze to his friend.

Rodney shrugged. "Well, you two have been acting, uh, really happy of late. She also doesn't seem as stressed out as she used to be."

John nodded and sat back down. They sat in silence again facing the now blank television screen. Just as John was about to plead with him to keep it quiet Rodney began speaking.

"Tell me it's serious."

The question surprised John and he frowned at Rodney. "Huh?"

"Tell me it's serious and not just some sort of fling."

Again John was stumped and he gaped at his collegue. "What's that got to do with you?"

His tone was defensive and Rodney glared at him. "Well, I happen to consider Elizabeth a very good friend and I'd hate for you to be just using her for sex."

John pursed his lips and stood up again. "I don't have to listen this!" And began to walk away when Rodney jogged to catch up with him.

"Yes you do!" Grabbing his shoulder Rodney spun an angry looking John to face him. "If you end up hurting her you'll have me to answer to!"

The officer mentally shook himself. Dr Rodney McKay had just threatened him and was still glaring menacingly at him. Normally John would be able to scare the scientist but not this time.

"Rodney this had got nothing-"

"It's got everything to do with me!"

"Why!"

"Because you got her and not me!"

Rodney's revelation stunned John and both stared at each other in shock. Finally Rodney turned away but stopped when John called out to him. Glancing around the corridor Sheppard made sure they were alone and approached McKay.

"You have feelings for Elizabeth?"

Rodney took a deep breath and shuffled his feet. "Well, no, kind of…I used to"

"So, you don't anymore?" John asked.

Rodney sighed again. "I thought I had a chance until she mentioned she had sent a message back to someone on Earth."

"That's why you started seeing Kate." John confirmed and Rodney nodded sadly. "Look, Rodney I'm sorry if you guys didn't-"

"Just tell me you're not going to hurt her."

John saw the genuine concern in his eyes and squared up his shoulders.

"I won't." Before Rodney could jump in again John carried on. "I love her McKay."

The scientist stared at him, mouth hanging open. John stifled a laugh and took comfort in being one of the few people that had managed to render Rodney McKay speechless. After a few seconds of him imitating a fish John decided to spark up the conversation again.

"Yeah, I know." He said with a small sheepish grin. "Scary, huh?"

Rodney nodded silently and another silence descended on them. John leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

"Wow." Rodney finally stuttered. "I never thought you'd say that!"

"I know. Trust me, I didn't come on this trip expecting to find the woman of my dreams but…I have." John admitted but then smiled again with a slightly glazed look in his eyes. "She's funny, intelligent, beautiful…amazing."

Rodney stared at the man before him as he spoke about Elizabeth and realised that their relationship was very serious. Or for Sheppard at least.

"Well, that's all right then." Rodney stated and smiled back. "Just wanted to…you know."

John smiled understandingly. "Yeah. I would have done the same."

Both men nervously patted each other on the shoulder and then coughed. "Well, you'd better go see her. That's been almost 10 minutes!"

John looked at his watch and cursed. "Oh crap! I've never been this late! So are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're good. Just…don't screw it up." Rodney replied.

"I won't." John promised and then nodded once and began jogging down the corridor.

Rodney watched his retreating form in amazement. All this time he had thought the man only had one thing on his mind. But then again it didn't surprise him that it was Elizabeth Weir that had stole John Sheppard's heart, for she had taken his own months ago. Shrugging off the feeling of jealousy and hurt Rodney decided to be happy for his friends. After all, all he really wanted was for her to be happy.

The End

A/N: Wow, I've never been a Rodney Liz fan (as most of you know) but I just fancied writing this. Please Read and Review!


End file.
